Sinking Love
by Doctorwhox
Summary: The Tardis crew land on the titanic find themselves involved in a short murder and rose falls in love but it cant be and she relizes something in the end let me know what you think R


The Doctor sits in his study staring at the ceiling, his mind a million miles away, caught up in images of the last time he was around Reinette. He smiles remembering how she lit up a room when she entered .He knew she also lit up his heart as well. Both of them recognized that when she entered his life. Well, he had had a problem with it, and now so did another, as he knows Rose has feelings for him, but he's never said a word about it.

He decides to focus on Rose now and try to let the feelings he had a short time for Reinette stay in the past. Rose is here with him in the present, and she is his future as well.

Getting to his feet, he makes his way to the console room where Rose is sitting reading a book. "Good morning, Doctor," she says. "How are you today?"

He looks at her and gives her one of his smiles. She smiles back as always, the sign that she knows he feels something for her "So where to, Rose?"

"Oh, I don't know. What's the date?" Rose asks as she looks down on the console.

"It's April 14th. Why?"

"Oh no! It's my friend's birthday. I told her I'd spend it with her."

"Well then, I guess now we have a destination." The Doctor presses a few buttons on the control panel. "Here we go!" After a few short whizzes and hums, the TARDIS comes to a stop.

Rose walks to the door of the TARDIS, opens it, and goes out. "Um, Doctor, I think we've got a problem."

"What is it?" he asks as he walks over to her and steps out. They are both standing in what appears to be a large storage room. "Maybe we've landed in a different part of town instead of the street. Lets see where we are." Closing the TARDIS's door, the Doctor joins Rose as they make their way to a set of double doors. They open them and step out into a long hallway

"We seem to be in some sort of building," the Doctor remarks. Proceeding down the hall, they come to a flight of stairs. They walk to the top where they find themselves outside. They're shocked to see they are on the deck of a ship with water all around.

"Doctor, it looks like we took a wrong turn."

"The TARDIS may not be feeling well," the Doctor notes as he goes over to the edge of the boat with Rose following. They both look over the seas which are calm, although there's a chill in the air. As the Doctor looks around, he realizes it all seems very familiar to him, as though he's been here before. However, he says only, "Well, Rose—let's go back and try again."

As they return to the stairs, Rose notices a figure lying behind some crates. She runs over to it and finds it's a man. "Doctor!" she yells. "I think he's dead."

The Doctor squats down beside the man and feels for a pulse, but finds none. He notices a knife lying next to the body. "I think I've found the weapon of choice here." Just as he is getting up, he turns and stops.

Two men with guns who look like officers are standing there. "You two are under arrest," one of the men says.

The Doctor looks at Rose. "Guess that birthday party is gonna have to wait."

Before they know it they are being led down the stairs and through a long hall, this time passing by the one leading to the TARDIS, then down another. The two are brought to a small room where they are told to sit down and wait. The Doctor and Rose do so while the officer leaves the room, the door closing behind him. "What do we do now?" Rose asks. "They think we killed that man, but we just got here."

Before the Doctor can say a word, a young officer walks in. He's maybe in his mid-to- late 20s with brownish-blonde hair. When Rose sees him her jaw almost hits the floor. The Doctor notices this, but just smiles and turns back to the officer, who says, "I'm Third Officer Simon Black. My commander is indisposed at the moment, but he asked me to interview you two. Can either of you explain what you were doing over the body of the deceased—one Mr. Thomas Simms?"

"Um, well," the Doctor replies. "We were just out watching the waves and saw him lying there."

Simon reaches over for a clipboard, then begins flipping through the pages. "Might I inquire as to your names?"

"I'm called the Doctor."

"And I'm Rose."

"Rose what?" Simon asks.

"Tyler," she says.

Scanning back over the list, he shakes his head. "Can you explain something to me? Neither of your names are on the manifest of passengers." He looks deeply at Rose. "How did you two get on board? It's like you just appeared out of nowhere."

"I'm not sure we can really explain it," Rose admits.

"Unless you can show me otherwise, I'm going to hold you two for further questioning about your possible involvement in the murder of Mr. Simms."

They both look at Simon, but can't come up with an explanation. Now that they are being involved, the Doctor and Rose both know they have to get out and find who is really responsible. Simon tells the guard nearby to escort the two to room 18 until further questioning, but as they are leaving, Simon stops. "Rose, I'm not sure this is proper, but if you would care to have dinner with me this evening, I can keep an eye on you myself." Rose recognizes Simon's look of infatuation, and agrees as she also knows this could be her way of getting them free.

A couple of hours later, the Doctor is stretched out on a couch with Rose sitting in a chair looking over her book when the door opens and Simon walks in. "Hope I'm not intruding, but it's the dinner hour." Rose stands up and joins him. After they leave the room, the Doctor gets to his feet and walks over to the door. He peers out the keyhole at a guard sitting outside in a chair looking like he is about to doze off. The Doctor goes over to a nearby window and uses his sonic screwdriver to open it. He crawls out, then makes his way along the deck to where they had discovered the body. The Doctor is happily in his Sherlock Holmes mode as he looks for clues, as something he hasn't done in many years is play detective

Meanwhile Rose and Simon are sitting together at a table. A servant brings out two plates and serves them. Rose has what appears to be chicken while Simon has something that looks like fish. She picks up her knife and fork and they both begin to eat. "Mmmmmm," Rose murmurs. "This is really good."

"I'm glad you like it. So now, Miss Rose Tyler, tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

"Why not start with how you came on this ship."

"Well," she replies. "As I said before, that's a bit hard to explain."

"Did you have anything to do with the death of Mr. Simms?"

"Oh, no—not at all."

"All right then, at least for now. So you and the doctor friend—are you two together?"

"Yes," she tells him. "But it's not as you think. We just travel together."

"That's great then." Simon reaches across the table and lays his hand on Rose's.

As he hasn't found anything unusual in the deck area, the Doctor decides to find out which room Simms was staying in. While he makes his way to the place where the passenger list would be kept, he hears officers walking down the hall and has to duck behind a statue to avoid them. Once the officers are gone, he finds the room marked _Records_. In it he finds the manifest and checks out Simms's room number—38b.

But just as he is leaving, he notices a calendar on the wall: April 13, 1912. Suddenly he has a urge to go back to the manifest and look more closely at the first page. There it is in bold letters: he's looking at the official manifest for the _Titanic_. Now he knows why this place looked familiar earlier, as he been onboard before on April 13th. The ship is destined to sink on April 14th, which according to the 11:15 p.m. showing on his pocket watch would be in only a little under twenty-four hrs. He must get the news to Rose.

Back at the room, Rose is starting to say goodnight just outside the door. As she opens it, the Doctor slides back through the window and jumps to the couch. Simon says goodnight and leaves, shutting the door. As soon as the Doctor hears a click, he rises up off the couch. "Rose, we have to get off this ship."

Rose has a smile on her face. "Why?"

"Because it's gonna sink."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're on the _Titanic_,"

She looks stunned. "But can't we save it?"

"No—remember what happened when you wanted to save your father? It could cause that again."

"But what about just some of the people, like Simon?"

"I'm sorry," the Doctor tells her, "but we can't."

"Then how do we get back to the TARDIS? We can't just walk out the door."

"Well," he says. "There's always the window."

Rose and the Doctor climb out the window and slowly proceed back to the storage room where the TARDIS is located. But when they enter the room, they see an officer walking around the TARDIS, inspecting it. They duck behind some crates. As soon as the officer walks away towards the other end, they run over to the door of the TARDIS. The doctor takes out his key and unlocks it. They both enter with the door closing behind them.

"Wait a minute, Doctor," Rose says. "What about the murdered man? Shouldn't we find out who did it?"

The Doctor looks at Rose and gives her a big smile as he taps away at the console computer, then looks up from it at her. "Well, my dear, I have solved the mystery."

"Well then, show me. Let's go!" He grins back, then follows her as she reaches for the TARDIS door.

Just as they exit, several armed officers surround them. "Hold it there!" one yells. Rose and the Doctor stop.

"I can tell you who killed Mr. Simms," the Doctor says.

Simon steps forward, "Well, do tell."

"It will be better if I show you."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Follow me." The Doctor leads them out and down the hall and some narrow stairs to a room, where he stops in front of a door labeled "Second Officer Quarters."

"Why are we here?" Simon asks.

"If you go in this room, you will find your answer." The Doctor opens the door and everyone enters. The Doctor walks over to a nearby dresser drawer and opens it, revealing a knife case and pocket watch. "If you look inside the watch, you'll see it's inscribed 'To my darling Simms—may time never leave you. Always have the time for you."

"So what does that prove?" Simon inquires.

"Well," the Doctor says. "It's elementary, my dear Mr. Black. The Second Officer and Mr. Simms played a game of poker here last two nights ago. When the Second Officer won big, Mr. Simms was angered and accused the Second Officer of cheating. There was a struggle and Simms was stabbed. If you look at the floor near the bed, you'll find where blood has been cleaned up."

"But how did the body get to the deck?"

"The Second Officer was going to throw it overboard because each year many passengers fall off the ship, but on his way there, he was almost spotted. Instead he dropped the body behind the crates, then ran off when he saw us."

Suddenly the Second Officer walks in. "What are you people doing in my room?"

"We have some questions to ask you sir about the body we found," Simon tells him. Panicked, the Second Officer tries to make a run for the door, but the Doctor reaches down and literally pulls the rug out from in under him. He falls which lets the other officers grab and detain him.

"Sir, I hereby relieve you of your duties and assume your command," Simon orders. "The Captain will be informed of my decision. Men, take him to holding room until further notice.

As they escort the Second Officer away, Simon turns to the Doctor and Rose. "So, Doctor, how did you know?"

"Just your basic sleuthing," he says, but in the back of his mind, he thinks "and some good ole fashioned TARDIS history."

The next day, the Doctor and Rose wake up rested in the room Simon has let them stay in. It's around 10 a.m., fewer than thirteen hours before the _Titanic_ would begin to sink. "Morning, Doctor," Rose says.

"Morning to yourself. We must be going soon, and let history take its courser."

"I know," she says. There's a knock on the door, and Rose gets up and answers it.

"My dear Rose," Simon begins. "I wondered if you would care to join me for a dance tonight in the ballroom at seven."

Rose looks around at the Doctor, who surprisingly nods his head in agreement. She turns back. "Sure."

"Great!" he says, then turns around and motions for a maid to come his way. She is carrying a dress—the loveliest thing Rose has ever seen. "Here is your attire for the night." As he walks away, he adds, "I'll see you later."

Rose disappears behind a large dressing wall. "Well, Doctor," she says as she steps out. "What do you think?"

"You look lovely as ever," the Doctor replies. "But you know we have to leave soon."

"I know—you've reminded me several times."

The hours pass until it is almost 7 p.m. Rose has gotten ready, including doing her hair up to look as if she were from the time period. She was surprised there hadn't been any talk before of what she had been wearing.

There's a knock on the door once again. She opens it to find Simon standing in the doorway in a military-style tux. "Ready to go, Rose?"

"Yes." As they both leave, she tells the Doctor, "I'll be back soon." The Doctor decides to go back to the TARDIS to work on some things.

In the ballroom, Simon and Rose first eat. They're having a good time together, something Rose has not really done in a long time. She feels something for him, but her mind keeps telling her she can't fall for Simon. But while dancing with his arms around her, she can't help feeling close to him, closer even than her feelings for the Doctor. Suddenly before she knows it, Simon is looking down and kissing her. She's shocked at first, but kisses him back.

A little later, they are walking along the deck arm in arm. "Rose," he murmurs. "I've had a great time tonight. I don't want it to end."

Rose stop and looks up at him, knowing she can't say it, but the night is soon to get worse.

Meanwhile the Doctor has been doing some reading in the TARDIS. Suddenly he realizes the time: 11:30.

On deck, Rose and Simon are rocked as the ship shakes. "What's going on?" Simon shouts as they both run to the front of the ship where they see a large iceberg. The ship scrapes its side, and they hear someone yell out that the ship has been struck.

Simon with Rose still behind him makes his way to the bridge. The captain is on deck ordering everyone over the intercom to abandon ship. Suddenly a voice on the intercom announces that some passengers are trapped five decks down. Simon races to the bottom decks where water has already started to fill the halls. People are screaming and wading there way through.

Rose and Simon find some passengers trapped as the gate has shut due to the pressure of the water. Using all his might, Simon is able to open it. The passengers begin to exit. When all are out, he starts to let the door shut when he hears a child's cry. "Rose, go on. I will catch up with you."

But Rose doesn't want to. Instead she follows Simon to where they find a little girl holding onto a rail. Simon grabs the little girl and all three proceed back to the gate. Once again he opens it, but it's taking all he's got. "Rose, take the child and go. I'll be right behind you."

This time she does start to leave. But as he is about to follow, a large object floating in the water hits him on the head and he falls under the water. Rose rushes to the gate and tries to pry it open, but she's not strong enough. "Simon!" she yells out. "Where are you?"

Within seconds Simon surfaces, alive but a little dazed. Again he tries to open the gate, but he can't. Diving under, he sees it's being blocked by objects now. He tries to remove them, but can't. Back to the surface, he goes. "Rose, get out. I will find another way."

Although she hates to leave him, Rose hastily makes her way to the deck, where she finds the girl's parents. The Doctor rushes over to her. "Rose, we have to go. The ship is going down."

"No!" she yells. "I can't. Simon hasn't made it back yet!"

"Rose, he doesn't make it."

"What do you mean, Doctor?"

"I can't explain now—we gotta go."

She looks back at the doorway wanting to see Simon emerge, but he doesn't. Grabbing her hand, the Doctor rushes to the side of the ship. It's shaking and falling apart. The TARDIS is now sitting nearby. As they both run in, Rose hears people screaming and crying for help, but there's nothing she can do. Inside the Doctor rushes to the console and flicks a few switches and buttons. The TARDIS dematerializes. "There, we've gotten off," he tells her.

Rose sits in a chair, tears rolling down her cheeks. She knows what has to happen. The ship now has to sink leaving only a handful of survivors, but what of Simon?

"Doctor," she asks. "What happened to Simon? You said he doesn't make it."

The Doctor reaches for a book and hands it to Rose. He opens it to a page and reads, "'Simon Black, second commander, saved 23 passengers while reportedly giving his own life.' So you see, Rose, we not only couldn't have saved him, we shouldn't have. Simon gave his life for others. If he hadn't, more would have perished. One of those he saved was your relative."

Rose silently stands up and makes her way to her room, taking the book with her. She opens it to a picture of Simon and stares at it. She had fallen for him hard, but it was a romance that could never be. She also realizes something: how angry and jealous she was when the Doctor fell for Reinette, but now she knew the pain and loss he experienced, something she hadn't felt before. She has now shared something with the Doctor other than travels in the TARDIS. But could she ever tell him her true feelings for him? Guess time could only tell, but as she traveled in a time machine, that was something she had plenty of.


End file.
